


Mate

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, archive fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: The Cat comes back.





	Mate

**Author's Note:**

> For 2009's Kink Bingo. Wild Card: Bruises/Bitemarks

At first she thought she was dreaming, seeing him there, stretched not across a sturdy branch in the Wonderland Woods but across a high brick wall in London, smirking down at her with a flick of one torn ear. A tiger tom as big as a lion, he should have been causing shouts of consternation, pointing fingers and screams, though he'd lost his cadaverous look now that the Red Queen was gone, his black and grey sides sleek and shining.

"Cat?" she called from across the street, feeling suddenly embarrassed in her starched skirts, her high, prim collar and her neatly-pinned hair. A few people glanced at her as they passed, but the stares were careless, incurious. A young lady calling for a lost pet was nothing very unusual.

Cat grinned at her, and with a smile--around a smile--disappeared. She pinched herself, hard, but the street remained solid around her, and she didn't blink awake into her own familiar room.

Oh, God, he was real, he was real. He'd finally found her again.

She startled her cousin when she came home early from her walk and ran up the stairs to her room in a flurry of skirts. "I'm quite all right," she called back down from the landing when Emily called her name, pausing only long enough to cast a brilliant smile in the other woman's direction. "I'm just tired. I think I'll turn in early."

"But Alice! It's barely four o'clock!"

"Very tired!" she repeated, diving for her room with a Cheshire grin of her own. "Quite exhausted! I'll see you in the morning!"

She was being foolish and knew it. Emily would tell her mother, and her aunt would tell her uncle, and they'd all of them be wondering by the end of the night whether Alice wasn't going mad again. She simply didn't care. The chance to see Cat again was simply too precious for caution or delay.

Always before they'd met in dreams, or what passed for sleep during the long years she'd spent in the asylum. It was with that thought in mind that she tore at the buttons of her dress, cursing like a stevedore as she dragged it off over her head and attacked her corset. Though her aunt tsked at her for it, she kept it laced no tighter than she could manage herself, allowed no one to help her dress. She didn't like the way they looked at her, the way they pretended too hard not to notice her scars, the burns from the fire and the inexplicable tracks of claws and knives. _Self-inflicted,_ the doctors had whispered uneasily, but they'd never seen jabberspawn or imps before and couldn't know any better.

She was down to pebbling skin, reaching to pull a nightgown from the tall oaken dresser when a grating, growling purr made her spin in her tracks.

He was there, not in her dreams but in her bed, stretched out like a sphynx and watching her with lazy green eyes. For a moment she could only stare, her face going hot, hands flinching as they dropped slowly to her sides. She ought to cover herself, order him out of her room; the fact that he was a cat had nothing to do with the mind behind that admiring smile.

Which was precisely why he was going nowhere if she had anything to say about it.

"Alice," he purred at her, his rich voice shivering warmly down her spine.

"Cat," she replied, torn between laughing for the sheer joy of it and throwing her arms around his neck, perhaps to _wring_ it for his being absent so long. She hadn't yet decided. "I missed you, you wretched creature," she said at last, smiling all the same.

"I've been busier than I'd wish," he admitted, ears flattening in vague disgust. "There was more to rebuild than we hoped, and more sympathizers than we expected."

"But things are well?" she asked, anxious enough to forget her embarrassment, leaving the dresser to approach the bed.

"Very well," he assured her, and there was that purr again, distracting her feet until she stumbled to a halt. He sounded...she hadn't expected disgust, not from Cat, not when he'd known all along that they were all of them, every one, a little mad. But she hadn't expected to hear him sound so very pleased.

"Cat?"

"Alice," he said, the dark almonds of his pupils narrowing intently. "Come here."

She knelt beside him on the bed, sitting back on her heels, nervous and uncertain where to begin. The young men of her cousin's acquaintance would talk with her, invite her to stand up with them for a dance or two out of pity, but they were only curious and she wasn't even that. What she dreamed about was fur and claws and a deep, riddling voice never far from her side, and now that she had it, she had no idea what to do with it.

When he put his head down on his paws and gave her a sleepy look, she laughed at herself and reached out with a steady hand. Silly to be nervous. It was only Cat, after all.

His fur was softer than she remembered it, still tomcat-rough but sleek and plush. The string of his spine and the slats of his ribs were padded now, no longer a collection of stark sinew and muscle stretched stubbornly over bone. The gold hoop still glittered in his ear, jaunty as ever, and she examined it with gentle fingers, thumb stroking over silken inner skin.

When he turned his head into her hand and licked, it sent a ticklish tremor through her from wrist to elbow, his sandpaper tongue rasping against her palm. "Ah," she moaned, shuddering as he did it again. Holding perfectly still, she spread her fingers obediently as his tongue nudged them apart, grooming her, licking the salt from her skin. She didn't flinch even when his mouth closed around the side of her hand, sharp teeth prickling against her palm and the backs of her knuckles. He bit down only hard enough for her to feel the power in his jaws, and then he released her, tongue scraping a loving path up her wrist and the soft skin of her inner arm.

"Cat," she said, breathless, carding the fingers of her other hand through his fur as he licked at the bend of her elbow. His whiskers tickled her belly, her breast as he lifted his head, purring thunderously. She thought she'd squirm out of her skin when he licked her there, rough tongue dragging slow and deliberate across the stiffening bud of her nipple. "Oh, God, Cat."

"Hn," he growled, tasting her again, and she had to bite her lip to stifle a shriek as his sharp teeth nipped and tugged.

Her hands fisted hard in his fur, held on desperately as he surged half to his feet in a low, dangerous crouch, tail lashing as he scoured her neck, the line of her collarbone. She purred herself when he closed his jaws around her throat, his steady rumble vibrating against her skin, and groaned plaintively when he let her go, distracted by a singing tension inside her that was strung tighter with every bite.

She would have turned with him when he began to circle her, bedsprings creaking beneath his weight, but he was big enough and heavy enough to move her where he wanted her with nothing but the press of his body. Kneeling in the middle of the bed, lowered to hands and knees under his covering bulk, she hunched her shoulders against a maddening shudder as his whiskers tickled her nape, breath stirring her hair.

"It may hurt," he warned softly, every muscle coiled tightly above her.

"It's supposed to, I think." Even she knew that, though her mother hadn't lived long enough to warn her of such things.

"Well," he said, humor and pride warm in his voice. "Trust me."

And then his teeth closed on the back of her neck, hard, and she had no surprise to spare for the first, tearing thrust of his body within her. The shocked, silent breath she sucked in made him pause, or maybe that was only his own distraction at being so deeply inside her. His teeth never gentled, holding her firmly in place as he pulled out of her, a prickly, uncomfortable, _maddening_ slide only relieved when he thrust back in again. "Oh," she breathed, not daring to cry out the way she wanted to, not with her cousin downstairs and worried for her already. But God, no one had ever warned her it was like this.

She couldn't keep still, wanting to thrash and thrust herself onto him every time he rocked back, wanting to collapse forward in boneless relief when he filled her up again. It was his bite that kept her pinned, the stinging prick of his teeth in her skin less a warning than a comfort. He had her. He wouldn't let her go.

But he was heavy, and stronger than her, and she found herself braced on her elbows, shoulders nearly flat to the mattress as he pounded into her at the end, rocking her forward hard on each thrust. She was certain she'd scream, the tension in her belly pulling taut and about to snap, and the panic that would cause in the house was too much to think about now.

Cat's jaws tightened on her scruff, teeth breaking the skin at last, and the tight band inside her released on a silent, panting cry.

The tickle of her own blood sliding over her skin made her shiver, but she breathed out slow in perfect drowsy contentment as Cat thrust into her hard and froze, hips jerking against her, growl vibrating her spine. She could have stayed like that for the rest of the day, feeling him warm and solid above her, listening to the harsh rhythm of his breath in her ear.

She tried not to flinch as he let her go, but his purr was apologetic as he licked the shallow punctures he'd left in her skin. "It's all right," she said, turning her head to the side to peer up at him over her shoulder, smiling into worried green eyes. "I've had worse falling down rabbit holes."

He chuckled at her then and licked her cheek, and murmured into her ear. "You could do it again."

She thought she knew what he meant, blushing a little as she moved under him, pushing back against him where they were still joined.

"That too," he rumbled, purr deepening briefly to a growl. "But I meant you could fall down another rabbit hole. Only this time I don't think you'll be able to climb back up."

She didn't have to think. "Please," she said, heart clenching in breathless hope. "Cat, _please."_

"It's impossible," he warned.

"Oh good," she laughed, "I'm good at those."

"Then pay attention," he said. "Because every cat knows how to smile, but there's a certain art in learning how to smile like a cat."

"Show me," she said, half suspecting she knew the basics already, and so he did.


End file.
